


Double Cross

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: This follows the scenes with Mariah and the Murder Coven, where Mariah is forced to betray Tessa in order to protect Sharon.It is a stand alone and not meant to go longer than this one selection.





	Double Cross

There was a moment when Mariah knew everything had changed. She sat in her car, looking at her reflection in the visor mirror, wondering if she would ever be okay again. Not only had Tessa lied to her, but her mother was now asking her to go against everything she stood for and deceive Tessa.

Knowing that Tessa was the blackmailer, Sharon and the other three ladies, had asked Mariah to get close to Tessa and find the evidence. They had asked her to put her hurt away and make nice. How could Sharon ask her to do this? How could Mariah pretend it was okay?

It wasn’t okay. It had destroyed her. Sharon’s lies had destroyed her. Tessa’s lies had destroyed her. And now, her own lies would destroy her even more. The face she saw in the mirror was different, unrecognizable.

She flipped the visor up closing the mirror and got out of her car. The wind biting at her cheeks, she pulled the scarf up to cover the tear stains that were still there. Making her way to the apartment that she and Tessa had only just recently began to share, she prepared herself for the deception she must now play on her girlfriend.

Girlfriend…yes, she now had to make a relationship work that was broken. She had to pretend to be the understanding loving girlfriend that she needed to be…wanted to be. Somehow, the moment she and Tessa had moved in together, everything came crashing down. Now, with the deception hanging over their heads, she had to make it work.

Breathing in deep, Mariah knocked at the door.

“Who is it?” Tessa answered from the other side.

“Mariah.”

The door opened, Tessa looking disheveled. Her hair had that look of someone who had been laying down, but not sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and red. Those lips, they were so beautiful, but also so very much the vessel from which all this trouble had spewed. Mariah wanted to hug her and beat the shit out of her at the same time. Instead she walked into their apartment and sat her purse on the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Tessa asked with trepidation, the hoarseness of her voice revealing that she had been crying since Mariah had left. “I didn’t think you would ever want to see me again.”

“I didn’t.” Mariah responded a little harsher than intended. She couldn’t mess this up, not if she wanted to keep Sharon out of jail. “I didn’t till I realized…you…you fucked up. You really fucked up. I mean you went somewhere you should have never gone. Blackmailing my mother. That is so cruel, and I love you so much, it just destroyed me. I don’t know how to forgive you, but I love you.”

The tears began to roll down Mariah’s cheeks as she could feel her resolve dissipating around her.

“I love you too.” Tessa whispered eyes looking at her hands as she picked at her fingernails. “So why are you here?”

Without hesitation. Without trepidation. It had been decided in Mariah’s mind. As she watched Tessa nervously playing with her hands, tears falling slowly down her cheeks, Mariah had decided what she must do.

“Because, if I want to keep you safe, and I do, I have to be here.” Tessa looked up at Mariah, shock on her face.

“How can you keep me safe, why do you need to keep me safe?” Tessa knew the answer, she just needed Mariah to say it.

“I need you to listen to me. I need you to listen to everything I say, don’t interrupt. Just let me explain.” Mariah moved to the couch and sat, Tessa followed.

“I told Sharon.” Mariah looked into Tessa’s eyes, they were filled with fear now. “I had to know exactly what happened that night. I had to know the truth. She told me everything. Yes, JT was there. He attacked Victoria. Nikki, in an act of motherly protection, hit him with a fireplace poker and killed him. They stupidly decided to protect Nikki and hide the body. So, what you saw on the surveillance tape is them moving the body to Chancellor park and burying it.”

Mariah stopped for a moment, letting all the information sink in. Tessa nodded her understanding but did not speak.

“Then they came back and made a pact to keep the secret safe. Thus, the meetings at Crimson Lights, the fake charity, and them paying you off. Now here is where it gets tricky. The body, it got moved. I need you to tell me…did you move it?” Mariah looked at Tessa, trying to read her reaction.

Tessa was shocked. She shook her head and tilted it to the side as if she were confused.

“I didn’t move the body. How could I?” Tessa said.

“I didn’t think you did. I honestly believe you have told me everything. So, if you haven’t, maybe you should tell me now.” Mariah paused letting Tessa have an opportunity to come clean about anything else she might be up to.

“I have told you everything. I never wanted to tell you any of this, but you were right, if we want to make this work…then honesty is the only way we can do it.” Tessa said hopefully.

“Okay, so now, we have to do this together. I am going to tell you everything that happened today, and I need you to not run. I need you stick around so we can fix this. I want to fix this.” Mariah smiled, before she continued. “As much as you have hurt me, and you have hurt me a lot, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I can not say if we will make it, but it won’t be for lack of trying on either of our part. From now on, we don’t do anything without the other knowing.”

“Agreed.”  Tessa smiled, tears still brimming at the edge of her eyes.

“So, I told Sharon, and she called the other women to the house. They told me the story of what happened and begged me to get back with you. They want me to get the evidence from you and find out where the body is, if you know. I told them I would do it, but not because I wanted to. I want to protect Sharon, the rest of them can go to hell as far as I’m concerned. They don’t care about me, it was obvious by the way they pushed me to come back and deceive you. But Sharon, Sharon trusted you. Sharon also tried to protect me. So, I will protect her. And I will protect you.”

Mariah reached out a hand letting it fall on Tessa’s knee. She looked her in the eyes and made sure she understood she was being honest.

“I believe that you are in danger. I do not trust that Nikki or Phyllis will not still come after you. So, here is the plan. We get back together, and slowly we give them what they want. I’ll get the flash drive with the info to them, and you will let me. I will accidentally destroy your lap top at some point, so that they believe it was an accident. You will work at Crimson Lights and Dark Horse, like you have no clue that they know it is you. I will lead them to believe you don’t know they know. I will deceive them for now. I will retrieve all the information you have and when we have convinced them you don’t have anymore, I will get them to back off.”

“And what happens to us?” Tessa said, the tears in her eyes threatening to brim over.

“I don’t know.” Mariah’s voice caught in her throat. “I know I love you. I know you love me, that isn’t the question here. The question is, can I forgive you for what you have done? Can I get over it?”

“What can I do?” Tessa asked, her voice wavering as she spoke. “How can I prove to you that I want to be the person you think I am?”

“Be honest with me. Help me protect Sharon. And eventually, give back the money.” Mariah knew that would be the hardest part of this. That money meant security for Tessa, but for her it was just a painful reminder of a betrayal.

“I will…” Exhaling deeply, Tessa looked at Mariah. She reached out and took Mariah’s hand in her own. “I will give it back. I will help you protect Sharon.”

Removing her hand from Tessa’s, Mariah stood and walked to the bar. She could really use a drink right now, but she didn’t know how strong she could be with alcohol in her system.  Too many times tonight she had wanted to just hold Tessa in her arms and kiss away her tears. Mariah turned around, Tessa still sat on the couch, not moving.

“We have a long way to go to get to good, but I would really like it if we could just order a pizza and drink some wine.” Mariah stood there ringing her hands. This was not a good idea, but she needed everything to just be normal for a minute. “Do you have any wine?”

Tessa stood up and moved into the kitchen. Without saying a word, she pulled down two glasses and grabbed a bottle of red from underneath the counter. Picking up the bottle opener, she opened the bottle. Mariah took out her phone and began to bring up the food delivery app. She ordered their usual from the place they both loved and closed her phone.

Mariah sat down, letting her head rest in her hands for a moment. She felt Tessa sit on the other end of the couch and heard her sit down the glass on the table. Tessa did not make a sound. Mariah looked up to find Tessa holding her glass with both hands and staring at her. She seemed to be thinking a series of thoughts rapidly, as her eyes were making short swift movements back and forth, all the while focused on Mariah’s face.

“What are you thinking?” Mariah asked.

“Well, I was thinking I could sleep on the floor, if you don’t want to share the bed?” Tessa took a sip of her wine and waited for Mariah to answer.

Mariah had already had the internal argument about what the sleeping situation would be. She didn’t want anyone to have to sleep on the floor, but at the same time, she had no idea how she could be in a bed with Tessa now. How their bodies could be that close, and Mariah not reach out and hold her?

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, but neither of us should have to sleep on the floor. Can we just see how it goes tonight and then make a decision as to whether or not I can handle sleeping in the same bed with you?” Mariah practically spit the words out of her mouth trying to get it out.

“Yes. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable either.” Tessa voice barely audible, she took another sip of wine.

Mariah sat there for a moment in silence. She took a drink of wine. This situation was impossible. She loved Tessa but was completely hurt by her. At the same time, she was also hurt by Sharon. She had lied and furthermore, she had asked Mariah to go into a situation that would obviously cause her tremendous amounts of pain. And she was in pain, sitting here, wanting Tessa and being hurt by her at the same time.

“Can you just hold me?” Mariah sat her glass back down on the table. “I know it is a lot to ask. I’m just so broken right now. Between you and then Sharon asking this of me. I just want some comfort.”

Mariah turned to Tessa, tears falling from both women’s eyes.

“Mariah…” Tessa squeaked. “I’m sorry.”

Mariah shook her head, she didn’t want to do this again. She just wanted to feel the comfort of someone’s arms around her. Tessa moved forward sitting her glass on the table, she reached out her arms for Mariah.

Mariah crashed into Tessa, into the warmth of her embrace. The sobs that began to emanate from her chest were heartbreaking for Tessa, she squeezed a little harder, trying to put Mariah back together. Tessa’s hand began to gently stroke Mariah’s hair, her other hand holding Mariah tight. They sat there, in each other’s arms and cried, until there was a knock at the door.

Mariah wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled away from Tessa. Tessa stood up and headed to the door.

“Did you pay with your card?” Tessa asked before she opened it.

“Yes, and I tipped.” Mariah responded.

Tessa opened the door and took the outstretched pizza box from the delivery guy. She thanked him and shut the door. Mariah went to the kitchen and retrieved plates and napkins. Neither woman spoke.  As the sat down and opened the box, they each got a slice.  That sat in silence eating and drinking.

“Are you done?” Tessa asked after both women had eaten two slices and were now just staring at the plates in their laps.

“Yes.” Mariah started to stand.

“I’ve got it.” Tessa took their plates and the pizza box to the kitchen.

As Tessa washed the dishes and put away the pizza, Mariah sat and watched her. Tessa hummed softly, not even realizing she was doing it. Mariah couldn’t make out the toon, but she listened as the musician moved about the kitchen. Her heart could barely take the sound of Tessa’s voice, it was like each note cracked the broken vessel a little more.

“Do you mind if we go to bed early?” Mariah said interrupting Tessa’s humming. “I’m pretty worn out.”

“Not at all, I’m actually exhausted.” Tessa added as she finished her kitchen chores and returned to the living room. “Want to help with the bed.”

Mariah stood up and the two women unfolded the sofa bed. They placed the covers onto the bed from the drawer that Tessa kept them hidden in during the day when the couch functioned as a couch. After they had completed that task, Mariah retrieved her pajamas from the drawer she had unpacked them into just two days before. Tessa retrieved hers as well.

Mariah headed to the bathroom to change, as Tessa waited. After each woman had taken their turn in the restroom preparing for sleep, they both stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other.

“We have to get in eventually.” Mariah said.

“I know, I just feel so awkward.” Tessa’s hands started to move as she talked, indicating to Mariah that she was experiencing a high level of anxiety.

“Get in, face me. Please.” Mariah threw back the covers and began to crawl into the bed facing Tessa.

Tessa obliged, crawling into the bed, her face inches from Mariah’s as they both settled into their pillows.

“Tessa…” Mariah began to speak but stopped. She licked her lips. Tessa watched as Mariah slowly moved towards her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Mariah pulled back and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tessa whispered.

“I know. We will make it through this. One way or another, you and I are endgame.” Mariah chuckled. “As much as I am hurt right now, I still see it. I love you more than anyone in this world. That and the fact that I know you love me as much as I love you, that will get us through this.”

Mariah leaned back in and kissed Tessa again. Tessa sighed, her body relaxing for the first time since Mariah had dumped the bag of money on their bed. Mariah pulled back and rolled over, pulling Tessa’s arm across her as she did. She snuggled back into Tessa, her head resting on the pillow, red hair spread out around her.

Tessa laid still, watching the red head breath. This is always where she belonged, now she just had to prove to Mariah that all this pain and suffering was worth it.

“I love you…my Mariah.” Tessa whispered as she drifted off, Mariah’s breathing already deepening into a light snore.


End file.
